


D.A.

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: For when we need help with a little addiction... (nothing graphic, just lots and lots of innuendo...rating by author’s request)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | D.A.

Biological urgers suck… there I was, the very 1st day at work when I walked in on him… now don’t get me wrong he wasn’t naked or anything… anything… NO. Mustn’t think that… must think of something else… Filing tax reports… Walking the dog… washing the car… washing… NO not HIM again. Now you see I have a problem. A very big problem. Now get me right I don’t mind practical jokes on the new people… I know that hazing is an old and valued tradition; it’s just that I know that deliberately misleading me about the showers DOES come under cruel and unusual punishment… especially, as they knew that HE would be there. OH mamma… He wasn’t undressed… at least not completely. However what I did see was too much… or not enough. That’s why I am now here, in a pub a block from my house having my third beer. Don’t worry, after this I’ll go home and go to bed… alone. However nowadays I seem to need this distraction before I go home… without HIM. Now don’t get me wrong I’m not becoming an alcoholic, I have an addiction it’s just not beer. I’ve used a lot of things… the best that works actually is the gym on base… however HE was there today and… so… here I am. 

I have to think of something… as soon as my mind drifts I immediately think of HIM. My next physical is next week… I actually don’t mind the tests they put me through. I actually enjoy knowing everything I can about my body and so don’t mind anything I have to do to find out. The look on the Docs face when I did not complain once throughout my very first one on base… it was kinda funny. I take another sip and remember how the lack of protest had almost gotten me into trouble. I snort through my beer over the increasing panic that the doctor had been showing throughout the check-up. It was funny up to the point where Doc Fraiser and my CO were brought in. Apparently complaints from the marines on base were expected… normal… customary. I got the full story later… from one of the nurses. Apparently the last ‘visitor’ the base had, had shown itself with everyone becoming extremely pleasant and non aggressive… so when one of the marines was polite and helpful during a routine medical exam… well it freaked the Doc out. And that’s when the others decided to see if they could… faze me… with HIM. Damn it, I am back to thinking about HIM, HIS chest, the curve of his shoulders, the ripple of muscles as… no think of something else Damn it. 

I remember the look on the face of the scientist… Carter, Major Samantha Carter when we meet for the first time… she was standing in the middle of her lab when I knocked on the door to pick up some test results. She was friendly and apologised for the delay with the results, that’s when I shocked her… I replied, "No problem Major… if we weren’t doing sidereal work we would just be standing around looking pretty" I had thought that I had offended her for a minute, that I had meant that the Scientists on base were useless or just wasting time. What had shocked her was the idea that someone that was in the marines would know anything about physics; apparently most of the marines on base leave the scientists to themselves and rarely talk to them. We had a very interesting talk at lunch in the canteen… The Major had been very surprised to find out that I had requested transfer here expecting that they really did work on deep space tenementary. We joked about that for a while… she then suggested that I get myself attached to one of the SG teams and off guard duty. I was about to suggest a cup of coffee to celebrate the idea when HE walked in… I think I stunned the Major again with the speed that I left. One of the first things I remember about training was from Sun Tzu on strategy ‘If quite unequal in every way, we can flee from HIM’, and so… I did.

One of my favourite people on base is the 2IC… I only hope that neither he nor the General ever finds out about my… problem. I just know that I would never live it down. Although I have gotten very clever at warfare because of HIM… stealth, cunning, speed, knowledge… I have had to improve my skills at deception, negotiation and even commerce. All to ensure that I am never near HIM. I think that I broke this avoidance technique once… he was in the infirmary for a few days… strangely enough not for the usual reasons and I took him a bag of cookies… fresh Chocolate walnut cookies. I had expected that he would be asleep… he wasn’t. I had just placed my bag on the bedside table and was leaving when he call over to me. I froze… the only thing that saved me was one of the nurses walking in, I fled. They joke about the nurses, about almost all of the females on base, when it comes to HIM, and the person who tells the most is the 2IC… Colonel O'Neill. It is a challenge to ensure that no one, especially the Colonel, finds out about this… addiction of mine. Luckily I am a marine and if nothing else we thrive on challenge. 

I love learning new fighting techniques… the best thing about this assignment is the ability to learn new techniques that can not be found anywhere else… on earth. I am one of a few who take regular sessions in specialised training. As a marine you train in many types of warfare… explosives, weapons training, strategy, and my favourite… unarmed combat. My attraction for such activities started during high school; there was a visit from a Karate master during PE, I became ‘hooked’ immediately. Just like… NO. Think about something else… I had a session with Master Teal'c today; it was perhaps one of my best training sessions ever, I even managed to ‘flip’ him once. I had not realised exactly what I had done until I stood away, the silence in the room had been deafening, very few people can beat someone of the Master’s statue… and nobody had expected it from me… after there are few people shorter than me on base. I just scrape into the height requirement… ‘MM’ - Mini marine, that’s me. 

I realise that I had finished my beer and start to stand up, just then I noticed that I was not alone. There was someone standing right behind me… feeling stupid that someone had gotten so close without me observing it. I take a deep breath and turn… it’s HIM. I am shocked, I have been successfully avoiding HIM for week’s… months and here he is right behind me. I guess he is here with the rest of his team I quickly look around the room looking for them… nope… can’t see them anywhere. Just like in combat everything becomes crystal clear… I can hear the sound of my heart beat… the sound of HIM breathing right beside me. This is easy, say hello… goodbye, and leave. Say hello… goodbye, and leave. Say hello… goodbye, and leave… easy as. I realise that we have been standing here for a while I wonder what He is thinking of… why hasn’t He said something, he must have come over to the bar to order a drink… I know he doesn’t really like beer… so I wonder what he is after. Just then a hand touches my chin… soft, gentle as if the person who owned the hand expected me to bolt… I just might. My chin is tilted so that I look into his eyes… those deep blue eyes… I had not realised how real poetry can be… I am drowning. He smiles a sweet shy smile and without realising how or why we are kissing… he tastes fantastic. I could kiss away a million years in his arms… I am resting in his arms and in heaven. The feel of his chest on mine, his hands on my back… magic. And that kiss… 

Just then the alarm clock rings waking me up. Tonight I have a lot to talk about; after all without my Danny Anonymous meetings I doubt I could live a normal life… I only hope they can help me through this.

 

  


* * *

>   
> © April 14, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### I did this piece after reading ‘A kiss’ by Jenlabrn2… it got me thinking and so… 

* * *

  



End file.
